The purpose of the proposed interim research grant is to enlarge a pool of standardized data on subjects who have been convicted of committing crimes for a political purpose, in order to extrapolate those features which are characteristic of perpetrators of political violence. Except for a few impressionistic accounts, neither is such data nor is scienific understanding of the individual genesis of acts of political violence currently available. This project proposed to interview twenty subjects with whom arrangements have been made through the U.S. Bureau of Prisons, the subjects and their attorneys, and to enlarge an initial data pool of forty standardized intervews, including transcribing the last five of these interviews already gathered. The detailed, taped interviews will be supplemented by administration and scoring of the Rorschach test and of a Political Thematic Apperception Measure, by information obtained from the subject's prison records and by a formal psychological and political analysis of each subject's materials. The resulting data will (1) provide a scientific body of data against which to evaluate current hypotheses about the psychodynamics of political terrorists and others who commit crimes for political purposes; (2) provide a psychological profile of the normal and pathological functioning of types of subjects (e.g., those who commit crimes against persons with violence; those who write theatening letters to the President), (3) allow a basis for understanding those distinctive characteristics, if any which delimit political terrorists from other groups of known actors, such as student radicals, violent prisoners and psychopaths.